Power of 7
by x.mewlover.x
Summary: When Jeanie recieves her powers
1. The seventh mew

Jeanie had started walking home from school and wondered when will she be brave enough to actually walk in and order something. She was a 7 year old girl that goes to a magnet middle school because she was so smart. Be her schoolmates had always been picking on her which lowered her self-esteem. When she passed by the cáfe she decided to go in. Then she just sat in table 7 which had no one else sitting in. Lettuce aproched her and she noticed that she had seen her in school before. "Hello would u like to order anything?". Jeanie replied very shly "I..i..i would...like...um...um..a...strawberry sh...shortcake...p..lease."Lettuce then walked in the cooking area to grab a shortcake but found none "Is there anymore slices of strawberry shortcakes!"Elliott then walked in, opened the fridge and take a slice from the last strawberry shortcake which was supposed to be for the mews for fighting hard this week. Then he gave it to Lettuce to give to the customer."Thanks Elliott"Lettuce said smiling. Then she walked off to give the cake to Jeanie."Th..th...thanks"she said awkwardly."Anytime"Lettuce said with wondering face. She then walked to table six and do what she usually does. Jeanie then ate the cake then walked out and walked home. A few hours later she was studying for her math test about pi."This is soo much work"Jeanie said to herself. Then she walked to the kitchen to get a snack then elephant ears and an elephant tail poped out without her noticing. When she passed by her mirror she saw her reflection with the elephant ears and tail."Okay whats going on. Is this normal am I normal is the universe upside down."Jeanie said to herself. She then ran outside to the woods when she noticed that her body is getting stronger. She then see's this flying robot. Which turned out to be Masha.Then Masha explained that she is a mew and what to do with her powers, ect. Then Masha left very swiftly. Jeanie then yelled "Mew Mew Caramel. Metamorphosis" after she was surrounded by a light bright/amber light then when the light faded,Jeanie was in her mew form. She then walked around the woods when she saw a ladybug trying to attack her. A megaton hammer appeared in her hands."Ribbon Caramel SMASH"she yelled as she smashed the hammer on the ground. Then a trail of light brown light followed and sent the giant ladybug flying to the other side of the forest. But it came back ready to eat her. She then started to shake as the other 6 came. Jeanie the fainted right before the ladybug was about to eat her. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro did their attacks. Then Berry and Ichigo came in and yelled "Ribbon Doubleberry CHECK" and attack the giant ladybug which turned to normal. Then Masha ate the jellyfish while the ladybug flew away.


	2. Starting to get to know Jeanie

After the ladybug had flew away,Jeanie had suddenly waken up and found herself surrounded by the other mews, unknown of why they surrounded her. "Are you okay can you see well?" Lettuce asked. As soon as Jeanie's vision cleaned ,she saw the mews then slowly back crawled away from them. Berry had walked closer to her and grabbed her arm and asked"Who are you and why are you here this late?"Jeanie got up and said with a bit of spark "I'm mew Caramel and I saw a giant ladybug here so i decided to try and fight it"she then smile try to hide the fact that she didn't say her real name. Berry then let go of her. "Since when we had a seventh mew. She literally an amateur" Zakuro said rolling her eyes. Jeanie then exploded as it was her first time getting called an amateur.She got closer to Jeanie and told her "Get used to getting called that , Caramel." Mint then walked up to Jeanie"Don't worry about Zakuro. She just doesn't know u that's all" Jeanie held her megaton hammer prepared to attack"I absolutely don't respect anyone that calles me an amateur. I have been studying college levels of math and science and u do not know how much knowledge inside of my cerebran." Zakuro looked at Jeanie in the eye then looked her body that was trembling and noticed she was really scared. "You're probably scared that I'll beat you." Jeanie started to think if Zakuro could read minds. After a while she answered with a "no way" trying not to sound scared. Zakuro took out her whip ready to attack while Jeanie was holding her megaton hammer with her legs shaking. "Ribbon Caramel SMASH"Jeanie yelled as she smashed her hammer on the floor. As the caramel colored light was about to hit Zakuro she attack "Ribbon Zakuro spear" she said then the whip hit the light turning it purple then went back to Jeanie. Jeanie then took a step forward ready to attack again but trip on a rock. Then the light hits her and she was curled up in a ball with her tail waving side to side and her eyes started to water. Zakuro walked up to Jeanie and touched her shoulder "I thought u weren't scared of this fight." Jeanie then started to cry "I'm not scared" she wipes her tears"its..something else" she got up and ran away drowning in her own tears. "Um...is she crying over something personal or is she just upset that she lost" Mint asked in confusion. "I wonder what's her birth name though" Lettuce said in wonder. Ichigo decided to come into the conversation " we won't know til she tells us" "It's probably Carmen or Camille. Oh wait! She looks Hispanic so its probably Camilla" Pudding assumed. Jeanie then ran home and detransformed then went to bed.


	3. Who's Camilla

The next day Jeanie was walking home from school. "Wait up" Lettuce said while running to Jeanie. Jeanie then turned around as she remembered hearing that particular voice yesterday. "Yes, do you need anything" she answered. Once Lettuce catched up to Jeanie she held her arm and started running to the closest public restroom and goes inside with her and locks the door. "What's the meaning for this" Jeanie asked unknown whats going on. "I know who you are. Really I do." Lettuce said while holding both of Jeanie's hands. "you might not remember who I am but I remember you." Jeanie gaved the unsure look at her "What do you mean." "I'll see you tonight. Just come to the woods." Lettuce the let go of Jeanie's hands and walked out of the restroom amd allowing her to walk out as well. Jeanie then continued walking home thinking about what Lettuce said. As soon as she reached home she put on her favourite sky blue hoodie and started studying higher levels of science as she loves doing it. "Who could she be and how does she know me." she said in her mind. Once the sun was completely down she went out to the woods just like Lettuce said to do. After she started walking around the forest looking for her. After a while she had found Lettuce,Berry, and Ichigo in their mew forms. "I see you actually came"Lettuce said with a smile on her face. "But..but..who are you."Jeanie said in suprise. "Im Lettuce, the same girl that told you to come here tonight." She then detransformed to her human version. "But..but...but how did you know it was me this whole time." Jeanie asked in confusion. "Your tail and ears were showing" Lettuce said laughing awkwardly. Mint, Pudding and Zakuro then came in their mew forms. Zakuro was ready to attack the young girl in the hoodie. "What are you doing to Lettuce?" she asked madly. Zakuro the started to bark loudly. "It's Caramel" Berry said. Jeanie then took of her hood from her head and took of the headbands from her two fluffy pigtails. "Yes, I am Caramel." "Then prove it" Mint said with a challenged look. "Mew Caramel, metomorpisis" Jeanie yelled then a amber light surrounded her then when it faded she was in her mew form. "Hi Camilla" Pudding said. Jeanie raises an eyebrow "I'm not Camilla". "Then what is your name?" Ichigo asked. Jeanie started to think of a proper response for this "I rather not say as it might ruin my reputation." Berry then came behind Jeanie and hugged her tightly. "Is it alright if we take a look around you house, Caramel" Lettuce asked. "She wants to come to MY HOUSE. I haven't cleaned up since at least last year" Jeanie said in her head "Maybe,just maybe, I'm not sure" she said. "She's probably hiding something she doesn't want us to see" Zakuro assumed. Jeanie looked very suprised after hearing that. "No..no its not that it. It's just super personal thats it." she said stumbering. "Yep,she is everyone. Caramel is a total coward" Zakuro taunted. "Fine then. you can all come to my house tonight." Jeanie said ignoring the fact that her house really messy. After that they all detransformed and followed Jeanie to her house. During the walk, Jeanie's elephant tail and ears had been showing the whole time. And all but Zakuro was laughing and making jokes about her til she reached Jeanie's room door. Zakuro just walked in without knocking and saw Jeanie hugging her pet dog (Chinatsu) while crying. Then Chinatsu ran out of her hands barking at Zakuro telling her to leave."What do you want?" Jeanie said with her voice breaking down. "I saw you crying while walking here. And your elephant ears and tail were showing. Is everything okay?" Zakuro said with her worried voice. "No not really, but its not like you'll care." Chinatsu started barking "Go away. I'm not letting anyway hurt my owner" Zakuro bent down to Chinatsu and barked back "I just want to know why she is crying" Zakuro then walked up to Jeanie and huged her. "I only act tough in front of the others. But I'm honestly a really nice person."Jeanie's ears and tail sticked out again. There's just some stuff you can't look weak for." Jeanie nodded. Lettuce then came inside the room said " just wanna know why she's upset" Chinatsu barked back "She said she doesn't want to be part of te team anymore because you all were laughing at her. She also said that being part elephant making her behind on her studies."Jeanie then reached for a tissue on her desk next to her bed and wiped her tears. Zakuro decided to translate what Chinatsu said."Caramel said she doesn't want to be part of the team anymore. Because you you guys were laughin..."Zakuro got caught of by Lettuce giggling because of Jeanie's elephant ears. Jeanie just got up walked out of the room.


	4. Who's in the house

After Jeanie walked out of the room,she saw Lettuce and Zakuro coming to her. So she started running and eventually ran out of the house. Mint, Pudding, Berry, and Ichigo saw Jeanie running so decided to follow her. A few minutes later Mint transformed and jumped on Jeanie and they both fell on the ground."Why are you running away from us." Jeanie ignore the question as she struggled to get out under Mint. Zakuro walked in front of Jeanie right as she was about to escape and punched her in the face causing Jeanie to black out."Why would you do that to her, Zakuro. She's only 7" Berry said with sympathy. She then walked up to Jeanie and pick her up and hold her like a baby and carried her to a near by tree. Jeanie suddenly woke up and saw herself on top of Berry laying down. "Are you okay sweetheart" Berry said while cuddling her. "Yeah, I think so." Jeanie got up and helped Berry get up then they walked to her house where the other mews are. "We should all go homeand get some shut eye" Ichigo said while yawning. Then all the mews said good night and went home.

 ** _Jeanie's point of_** ** _view_**

As soon as I saw all of my mean team mates walked home, I went inside my house, grapped a quick snack and went to sleep. The next thing I remembered is being woken up by Zakuro not knowing how she got into my house. So I got up and walked 3 steps away from her. She continued to walked to me until I was trapped in a corner with no way out. Then Zakuro apologized to me for punching my face earlier. She was in her pajamas and was at my house around midnight. I then saw a slight frown on her face so I asked her if she was okay. Zakuro was quiet for a couple of seconds then spoked "Not really, I've just been thinking about someone that I... probally won't see again." I went up to her, hugged her and smiled"I hope you feel better soon" I said with sympathy. "If you want you can sleep in my house. I have a guest room on the right of mine." Zakuro thanked me and accepted the invitation. So she left my room and left something else. A picture of her and some other girl which I haved nevered seen. The girl had ginger hair, a pink and blue attire, teal eyes, and the top half of her hair is placed in two buns and the bottom half is out. As I turned off the lights I started to wonder if that's the person Zakuro is thinking about right now. And I continued to wonder til I fell asleep. Two hours later, Zakuro came to my room, woke me up, and asked if I had seen the picture with a girl who follows the name of Youko. At first, I didn't know who Youko was then she explained how the picture looked like. Then I took it out and asked if this is for her. She said yes, took it and left the room. Then I slept peacefully tilthe next morning.


	5. Youko's back

**_Zakuro's point of view_**

I miss Youko. She was a very sweet girl. It was 7 am in the morning and I waked up seeing my breakfast next to me. Its obvious Caramel made it for me. I sat up and ate it and it was delicious. The reason I am at her house is to make sure the that the same thing that happened to Youko doesn't happen to her. Caramel then came in and toom my plate to the kitchen. I asked her if she has any family members living with her. She stayed silent for a few minutes then answered. She said that the rest of her family live in another state. Then I heard someone knocked on the door and I'm sure Caramel did too. She went down to see who was there. When she opened it, it was Mint. I saw them hugging each other. Then she did something else to Caramel. Something that really bothered me. Mint lift up her shirt and looked around it. Then she lift up her legs and looked around that too. I stomped over to Mint and slapped her.

 ** _Mint's point of view_**

After Zakuro slapped me she asked me what I was doing. Of course I was looking for Caramel's mew mark. To make sure that she isn't lying. Or she could have made a machine to give her powers. No sense. After I told Zakuro what I was doing, I lift up her arms and looked around there. The Zakuro suggested that I look around her head when I did, I found her mew mark behind her left ear. It was a pair of elephant ears and a star surrounding it. Then I saw Caramel sleeping so I pushed her to the side to sleep on the floor.

Jeanie and Zakuro was just there,sleeping on the floor and Mint was just staring at her. A while later, The rest of the mews came and found Jeanie and Zakuro sleeping on the floor and Mint just staring at them. "Was there a slumber party without me"Pudding turned red then bounce all around the house. Zakuro woke up and walked to Youko's apartment hoping that she'll come.

 ** _Youko's point of view_**

I'm sure by now the mews are mad at me. But I really wanted to meet my best online friend Miyako who goes by the username of cuteMia14. Miyako looked at me and asked me what was I thinking about. I told her I would say when we're off the plane. After an hour flight from American to Tokyo, Miyako and I took our luggage and walked to my apartment. As soon as we reached the entrance, we saw Zakuro standing there. Miyako screamed like the biggest fan girl ever while I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. When I turned around, I saw Miyako there on the floor, rolling and screaming like its the last 5 minutes before she die. I gigled which turned to a laugh.

"Is she okay or is she having a heart attack" Zakuro asked in cofusion. Youko walked up to Miyako and told her "You can stop screaming now, she can tell your her biggest fan. Miyako stopped screaming,got up, and walked over to Zakuro "I apologise all of this" she bowed with her hands folded. Zakuro took her i phone out and went on Miyako's instagam page. "Is this your instagram." She asked and showed Miyako the phone. "YES YES IT IS IM SUPRISED YOU ACTUALLY KNOW IT" Miyako said jumping up and down. "OMG I LOVE YOUR ART" she hugged Miyako and jumped up and down with her. Youko was in absolute shock. 1 because that they know each other before they met in person and 2 she'd never seen Zakuro like this before. After a while. All three was completely shocked. Zakuro is because Miyako and Youko had been internet friends for 3 years. And Miyako is because Zakuro and Youko knew each other in person for almost a year by now. "Follow me. I want the two of you to meet someone" Zakuro told the two 14 year old girls.


	6. Youko's back part 2

**_Kikki (creator of this fanfiction):I'm really hoping someone reviews this story. I really work hard on this. I type when I have free time and think about what to type at night._**

 ** _Jeanie:Awwwww. hugs Kikki. Please review, She really upset._**

 ** _Miyako:People are probally reading it right now. Don't make such a big deal about it._**

"Okay" Youko and Miyako said in unsion as they followed Zakuro. After they reached a nice looking mansion they went in. "Youko!!"Ichigo,Mint, and Lettuce said in unsion. Pudding and Berry ran up to Youko and hugged her. Jeanie looked up unknown of whats happening. "Where have you been the last 2 weeks." Ichigo asked concerned of if she got kidnapped or something. Anime sweat drops appeared on Youko's forehead. "I've went to America to meet my best internet friend, Miyako." Miyako walked infront of Youko and waved at everyone. Miyako looked like a really rich girl. Smooth skin, her vanilla colored hair in two curly pigtails. She was wearing a sky blue dress with a cute puff, her flats on a darker shade of sky blue and her eyes were a similar color to Ichigo's but darker. Unlike Youko who was wearing ripped jeans, her ginger hair in a ponytail, her shirt with short sleeves and red. And her teal eyes that glimmered in the light. "Okay, what's going on." Jeanie carelessly asked. The room had gone silent for a few minutes. "Awwwwww." Youko said breaking the silence.Jeanie just got up and walkes away feeling scared that her ears and tails might pop up.Zakuro kindly got up and walks after Jeanie. And Miyako followed.

"Is everything alright,Caramel?"Zakuro asked as see squated down to her level. "Yeah...I'm fine...can i just stay alone for a while"Jeanie said while looking at Zakuro and Miyako. Miyako had a lenny face on her "maybe,maybe not. Fine we will." Then the two girls walked away. "Why are you so introvertic" she heard a voice she had never heard in her intire life. Jeanie turned around just to see Ryou right behind. "W...what are you doing here...who are you...what do you want from me" she asked suprised. "Im Ryou,the creator of the mew project" he said staring at her coldly expecting her to do something anyone around her age will do. "If your the creator of this then I'm sure that you'll know who to undo this ear poping thing."Jeanie said very seriously Ryou was very suprised, he would expect Mint or Ichigo to say that but definitely not her. But since she was young Ryou told her that he doesnt know how as gentle as possible. "If your thinking like I'm other kids my age then your wrong. I'm actually an former 7th grader goingto 8th and I can prove it to you if you don't believe me."Jeanie said crossing her arms.


	7. Kidnapped

"Can I perform a few tests on you though" Ryou strokes her hair a few times. "Uh. No, if you even try I will scream and my scream is very high pitched and will break your ears" Jeanie turned around like teen with anger issues. Keiichiro ran behind her and duck taped her mouth and Ryou taped her hands together and then her feet and place her inside Keiichiro's car. As soon as the door of Jeanie's house closed,the mews ran and saw she was gone. "Did she run away. I mean she's just a little girl" Miyako asked looking worried. "We have to look for her nanoda"Pudding started doing puppy eyes. As soon as the car parked in at the café, Keiichiro held the door wbile Ryou walked in carrying Jeanie. The rhey went to the lab and settled Jeanie on the testing bed.

 **Kikki:sorry I had to butt in but from now on this story will seem more like a play. Its easier for me to write.**

Jeanie:Wha...what are you going to do *gives a scared cold glare at the boys*

Ryou:we told you already *takes a cotton swab* now jusy open your mouth.

Jeanie*opens her mouth and watched Ryou moves it around her mouth*

Ryou*puts it in the Mew dna machine and waits for the results*

when the results ccame on the computer

Keiichiro:So your name is Jeanie Smith. 7 year old Hispanic girl,and your Animal DNA is a Mexican Elephant.

Ryou:well you might as well get out of your introverted bubble because your now working with other people.

Jeanie:uhhgggg...fine *crosses arms and relax on the wall*

Ryou:and that teenage attitude of yours isn't gonna get you anywhere. *stares coldly at her*

Youko*runs in the cafe* had you seen a girl 7 years old with brown hair *see's Jeanie* nevermind found her.

Jeanie: what the hell is going on. Are you guys trying to kidnap me somehow...You know what, I'm over with this bullcrap. *mad anime mark appears on her head* FIRST OFF I BECOME SOME LEGENDARY MEW MEW. NEXT OFF OTHER MEWS I BARELY KNOW STARTED STALKING ME. NOW I GET KIDNAPPED AND GET INSPECTED TO COOPERATE WITH SOME DUMB ASS STALKERS. WELL ITS NOT GONNA WORK LIKE THAT *walks out the cafe and slams the door*

Ryou:I'm going to follow her. *gets out the cafe and see's Jeanie heading to a forest*

Jeanie:If your going to tell me to do anything dont bother.

Ryou: *slaps Jeanie* well your just going to have to deal with it you wicked child.

Jeanie: FINE. Since you want me to join the freaking team so badly then I will. *turns around and crosses her arms*

Ryou*grabs her arm and drags her to the kitchen at the cafe*why are you acting so bratty. Are you a relative of Ichigo or Mint.

Mint:NO WAY. She would have been acting way better than that.

Ichigo: She's not related to me in anyway. She's bratty, worse than Mint herself.

Mint*turns to Ichigo and gives her a dirty look*

Jeanie*steam starts to come out of her ears*


	8. Chicken fight and cute couple

Jeanie:How dare you two call me bratty and trash. WELL IM SMARTER THAN BOTH OF YA. I MAY BE YOUNGER THAN YOU TWO, BUT AT LEAST I WAS ABLE TO SKIP FROM 1"ST GRADE TO 7'TH GRADE UNLIKE YOU TWO DUMMIES THAT PROBELY HADNT SKIPPED ANYTHING TO DEAL WITH SCHOOL GRADE LEVELS.

Ichigo: *scratches Jeanie's face leaving a mark* YOU SCUMBAG ALWAYS TALKING. HAVEN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TAUGHT YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS.I KNEW FROM THE BEGINING THAT YOU WEREN"T USEFUL FOR OUR TEAM. YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE. YOU USELESS LITTLE...

Mint: Will you two stop fighting. We're not getting anywhere with this crap. Caramel, first off, you are a brat. you never cooperaperate with anyone in this team. You just care about your dumb studies that you may think that will get you much. No wonder you have no friends. So for once SHUT UP AND BE EXTORVERTED. And second, Ichigo, your the leader of the group and you treat your own members like this. I though a leader would help the person with their problems, not hurt them.

Jeanie: I'm not bothered at all. I"ll just quit this stupid mew thing and learn to live with these elephant ears *runs out of the cafe ad runs home*

Zakuro*claps dramatically* way to go. You made someone quit the team.

Berry:She seriously have anger issues.

Miyako:She seems to be shy...and hiding her true side.

Ichigo: WHAT!!!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING

SHE'S THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF SHY.

Mint:Why would you even assume. She only cares about her god damn studies.

Miyako:My little sister Yui is the same way. You just need patience.

With Jeanie

hugs Chinatsu* all of those mean ass people. And I'm inspected to work with them. Well I will show them my actual mean side. *removes her rubber bands from her hair* (chanting) Hello hello rubber bands, I"m tired of being a kid make me a teen so mote it be. *a light as white as a dove hide her and when it fade away completely, she looked like a 13 year old version of her but with shorter hair. Mew Mew Caramel, METOMORPHISIS *cuddles her pendant and turns to Mew Caramel* I'm going to destroy those Mew Fucks.*runs out of the house*

With the rest of the story

Miyako*walks around Youko's apartment til she sees Kisshu*

Kisshu:Hello Risu-chan(risu means squirrel in case you didn't know) *hold Miyako's right hand, which where her mew mark is located*you look so cute today *kisses her hand and notices her mew mark*

Miyako*slightly blushes* th...thank you

Kisshu:what's this beatiful thing on you hand Risuchan.

Miyako:I dont know what it is but all i know is that I was born with it

Kisshu:oh alright then *places his hands on her face and moves it smoothly* your face is so smooth and soft *removes both of his hands from Miyako's face and place them on her waist* such a thin body size *pulls her against his own chest and licks her ear*


	9. Miyako's a mew!

Miyako*breaths hard but soothly on Kisshu's neck* w...w...what are you do?

Kisshu:Your ears are your weak point I see *runs his fingers along Miyako's ear*

Youko*comes inside the house to find Kisshu touching her ear* what are you doing to my friend...Miyako what did he do to you

Miyako:NOTHING!! He was just checking my ears to see what's wrong.

Zakuro: *comes inside of the house ready to attack him* whatever you did to her, you going to pay

Miyako:He did absolutly nothing wrong.

Zakuro*walks up to Miyako and smells the same ear that Kisshu touched* then smells Kisshu's lips* I knew he did something to you. Comeon Youko, lets beat the crap outta him

Youko*nods and transforms* Ribbon butterscotch yoyo cross (btw her yoyo is more powerful then Zakuro's whip) *throws her yoyo towards Kisshu and let the yoyo do the rest*

Zakuro:Ribbon Zakuro spear*attack Kisshu with her whip*

Miyako*tears up* PLEASE STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM! I SWEAR HE DID NOTHING TO ME.*tears started to fall down her face*

Kisshu: Risuchan,listen to me, dont cry sweetheart. Be a warrior, a soldier. *gets up and stares into Miyako's eyes*You understand me, right.

Miyako*runs up and to Kisshu and hug him tightly then get hit when Zakuro and Youko did their attacks together*AHHHAHHHHHHHH*falls to the groind in pain*

Youko and Zakuro:MIYAKO!!! *runs up to her*

Jeanie*take a look inside Youko's apartment to see a battle going on and walked inside*

Miyako:Let's all stop this fight please.

Jeanie:or let a new one begin *laughs evily*

Zakuro:Caramel, I see you gotten taller but I bet your not stronger

Ryou*runs inside the apartment* MIYAKO!!!! CATCH *throws a pendant at Miyako*

Kisshu*catches it and hands it over to Miyako*

Miyako*blushes slightly* thanks uhhhh...

Kisshu:The name's Kisshu.

Miyako:What am I suppose to say though.

Ryou:what ever your heart is telling you to say

Jeanie:um...we dont have all day here *holding her megaton hammer*

Miyako:Mew Mew Vanilla. Metamorphisis *transforms into Mew Vanilla*

Jeanie*hits Youko with her hammer which sends her flying to the walls of the apartment*

Ichigo,Mint,Lettuce,Berry,and Pudding*runs inside Youko"s apartment as well and gasp slightly in usion*

Miyako:Ribbon Vanilla bubble*let her giant bubble wand attack Jeanie*

So the rest of the mews did their attacks on Jeanie and then rights when Kisshu was about to do his attack, his Risuchan stopped him and started sweet talking to her.

Miyako:Honeyboo*walks up to Jeanie* I understand why people are treating you the way they do. I can tell that your shy and your hiding it by acting bratty. Please understand that we're here for you whether you like it or not.

Jeanie:Just leave me alone. I'm just not the type of person that will work with other people *detrasnsforms and put her hood on her head* No one will ever understand unless you lived with me the past 2 years. Well, imma go now, sorry for wasting you time *walks home*

Youko:How long had you guys known her for

Zakuro:Not even two weeks

Lettuce:I only saw her for 6 months. The first time we've ever talked was in the cafe, the same day we found out she was a mew.

Youko:was she like the way she is now

Lettuce: to be honest with you, she was much quieter and usually stutter when she speaks.

Miyako:Zakuro,Youko lets go, I really wanna talk to her about something.

They all detransformed and the three best friends went to Jeanie's house. Zakuro leading the way not only because she's the oldest but knows around Jeanie's house best. Once they arrived at the door they went inside and went inside Jeanies room where she was in bed, sobbing her eyes out.

Zakuro:Caramel, what happened. Did someone do something to you.

Miyako*takes off her hood from her head and starts stroking one of her ponytails* But I'm sure we can understand even if we haven't lived with you the last 2 years. If only you just explain. *wipes Jeanie's tears away*


	10. Jeanie's struggles

Jeanie: I will...but you all have to promise not to laugh.

Youko:We won't. Your not dealing with Pudding,Ryou, or Keiichro so you dont have to worry about that.

Zakuro:And we won't tell anyone. everyone n the team wont if you told them.

Jeanie*her bangs casted a shadow covering her eyes as the sun starts to set* Well... I've been bullied alot...for alot of things. I've been told to kill my self and stop being a nerd. it got to me fairly easily. I started cutting myself last year *roll up her sleeves to show the faded and fresh cuts* and I still do. Someone had cut my hair, they said it was annoying how it was long. Being a mew had only put my self confidence lower and my depression higher.*starts to cry* I thought I was going to be okay.I told myself I was going to be okay. But...but if only I wasnt weak. Maybe I wouldn't be here. I could have been more extroverted if people weren't so mean these days.

Miyako: *hugs Jeanie* I never knew that you were going through all that *moves her bangs to each ear* If you want, the three of us could stay at your house til you feel better.

Youko:But Miyako,what about Yui, you can't leave her alone at home for a long time. Where is she right now, in the house alone,no one to take care of herself.

Miyako:Don't worry about that, she's somewhere safe, where she'll be care for til I'm back. *turns to Jeanie* so do you agree with that or are you fine.

Jeanie: Okay, don't worry about food, I'll take care of that,just bring anything that will make you confortable. Just sit on my bed and I'll bring some snacks *walks out of the room*

Zakuro*looks at Miyako who is trying to hold back her words* Holding back your own words huh.

Miyako:N..no not at all. I was thinking about something...shhhhh I hear something

From downstairs a whole different commotion which was mufffled for Miyako and Youko but a little clearer for Zakuro, but not too much

Kisshu:What you fucking did to my Risuchan

Jeanie:I did nothing to her. So just leave already.

Kisshu:Not without my Risuchan *slaps Jeanie*

Miyako:I'm going to see what's going on downstairs *gets out of the room and goes downstairs*

Kisshu:gimme my... *turn around to see Miyako* Risuchan *runs up to her, hugs her, and teloports with her*

Jeanie:Hello! Are you two still here but invisible? Is one of you still here?

Youko*goes downstairs with Zakuro* Is everything alright?!

Jeanie: No...because of me *her eyes starts to tear up* shes gone. That wierd alien could haved took her anywhere. *starts to cry*

Zakuro:Well crying isn't going to really solve anything *rolls her eyes*

Youko:Let's get the rest of the mews and go look for her okay sweetie.

Jeanie:B..but no one knows...where they went, they could be out of the universe.

Zakuro:It would be better if you knew everyone's names *sighs*

Jeanie*instantly turns red, still crying* UUUGGH. Why do you even act like that. you act just like everyone else in the team. This is exactly why I wanted to quit in the first place. All I want is to die one day, but not like this. Is it because I'm ugly! Everyone treating me like this because I'm young and ugly. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I QUIT *gives Zakuro her power pendant* AND DONT EVER COME BACK BEGGING ME TO COME BACK CUZ IT WONT WORK *walks out of the house with a soft crying expression*

Youko:Wooooooooooooow never seen anyone one her age act like her. *looks at Zakuro with a worried expression*

Zakuro*Her emotionless eyes turned to worried, sadness, and fear* your okay panda-chan*

Youko:yeah, the real question is if your okay, your voice sounds like...your about to cry. And your eyes showing it. *hugs Zakuro*

Zakuro: Oh course, Youko *looks at Jeanie's power pendant* just don't worry about me *smiles at Youko*

Youko:your obviously sad because of her *holds Zakuro's hand* I'm sure she'll come back if you ask

Zakuro:Im not thinking about Caramel. Its about Miyako. Anything could happen to her when she's in Kisshu's hands

Miyako*appear's behind Zakuro in her mew form* what did I miss

Youko:Caramel quit the team, and now Zakuro's sad about that

Keiichiro*walks up to Jeanie's house to find Jeanie outside on the porch, her cheeks shiny and sticky from crying*Are you okay *stokes one of her ponytails*

Jeanie*nods in silence*

Keiichiro:Are any other mew in there

Jeanie*nods again*In the third floor, room at the end of the hallway

Keiichiro:okay *walks in the house to loo for anyone*

Ichigo*runs up to Jeanie and slaps her face*

Jeanie:w...what was that for

Ichigo:I know you did something to those three. So spit it out.

Jeanie:Did what? Which three are you even talking about.

Ichigo:Zakuro, Miyako, and Youko. One with purple hair, one with blonde and the last one with ginger hair. Now for sure you know who they are.

Jeanie:Someone else went up to look for them. He has brown hair if you know who I'm talking about.

Ichigo:What are they doing at your house, did you kidnapped them.

Jeanie:N...no of course not. They came in my house at the wrong time.

Berry:You really are a spoiled brat, just like everyone else says. Don't you have any respect for your elders. Okay, that kinda sound weird when I say it verses when Ichigo says it.

Jeanie:I..guess you can say that *sighs* just stop fighting with me *in front of th two girls, she took out a knife, rolled up her sleeves, and started cutting herself with no shame at all.

Ichigo: *gasps* MY WORD...HOW MANY TIMES HAD YOU BEEN CUTTING YOURSELF

Jeanie:you...you don't need to know. It's extremely personal. Even if I tell you *turns around and puts her hood on her head* its not like you would care. So what's the point *walks into her house


End file.
